In a case where multiple circuit boards are disposed in a photographing lens device having the shape of a rectangular parallelepiped, arranging the boards so as to lie orthogonal to the longitudinal direction is conceivable. However, since a photographing lens device accommodates a lens barrel along the longitudinal direction, often multiple boards cannot be arranged orthogonal to the longitudinal direction. For this reason, there is a proposal in which the boards are arranged parallel to the inner wall surface of a camera housing (Patent Document 1), a proposal in which the boards are provided inside an exterior member (Patent Document 2), a proposal in which the boards are provided along an inner wall inside a cylindrical camera system (Patent Document 3), and a system in which the boards are provided on the side face of a rectangular column that has been formed inside a lens barrel (Patent Document 4). Further, there is a proposal for preventing the intrusion of noise due to a power shortage in a television lens device.
[Patent Document 1]: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-124784
[Patent Document 2]: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-11200
[Patent Document 3]: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-111980
[Patent Document 4]: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-114421
[Patent Document 5]: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-99599
In a case where repairs are necessary owing to a malfunctioning board, removing the malfunctioning board from a camera is difficult in an arrangement in which the boards are disposed inside the camera.